Something New
by Zosia-Naylor
Summary: With Elinor still in hospital but coming home soon Serena wants to redecorate her bedroom, as a surprise. Bernie knows she needs a project, and does everything she can to help get it together.


"I need a project." Serena sighed, as she sat quietly in the office with Bernie, going through paperwork and imputing figures into the computer system, her mind drifting far away from the task at hand.

"Such as?" Bernie had enquired gently, the idea appealing greatly. Since Elinor had been admitted into hospital Serena was having a hard time concentrating, and although she knew Elinor was now completely in the clear and only being kept in for her rehabilitation and physiotherapy, being a mother she couldn't help but worry. It had been a long three weeks, and although Elinor was adjusting well to life in the hospital Serena still felt uneasy about her being there, because she knew from experience that long stays in an unfamiliar environment, such as a hospital, were often very difficult. She couldn't help but worry about her daughter, wondering if she was bored, or tired, or eating properly – even though she'd asked Sacha to keep an eye out and tell her straight away if there was anything the matter. Of course, she was visiting whenever she could, between shifts, on days off and during periods of time where the ward was quiet, and the rest of the staff on keller had helpfully turned a blind eye to Serena coming and going as she pleased.

"Well, I think I want to redecorate Elinor's room. She's decided she wants to move home, but I think it would be nice to make the room a little more grown up. It's still got a single bed in, and her childhood furniture, I just think it would be nice for her to have something a little more sophisticated to come home to." Serena explained, studying Bernie's face for a reaction. Bernie smiled, putting her pen down on the paperwork she had been studying.

"I think that's a great idea. I'm sure she'd love to come back to it all done, and it would be nice for you to have something else to focus on so you're not constantly worrying about her. I'll tell you what, if you design it, we're both off on Thursday and we could drive down to the big ikea and get everything we'd need?" Bernie offered, excited at the prospect of giving Serena something purposeful to do (and also being able to show off her ever impressive big macho army medic DIY skills, which she seemed to possess an abundance of.)

"Yes, that would be lovely. I already have an idea, I just need to choose a colour. She's got a couple of favourites but I don't know, I can't really speak to her about it because I want it to be a surprise." Serena sighed, keen to start the project and get it organised.

"Well I'm sure I can talk to her!" Bernie offered, she'd been getting on well with Elinor and was more than happy to help.

"Would you? Oh Bernie you're a star, although… I have no idea how you'll be able to drop it in without her becoming suspicious." Serena laughed, her daughter really did take after her.

"Leave it with me. I'm absolutely the best at these things." Bernie replied playfully, sticking out her tongue slightly in an 'I'm- better -than -you' display of childish affection, leaving Serena to roll her eyes slightly at the former army medic.

"Ok Major, show us what you've got!" Serena smiled, returning once more to her paperwork.

The pair worked together in companionable silence, completing piles of paperwork until Bernie could concentrate no more. It was lunchtime, and although she was just doing paperwork she'd missed her earlier break and was beginning to get hungry. She'd been working since 4am, and she rolled her eyes, standing up.

"I'm starving, I'm going to take my lunch… Can I get you anything?" Bernie asked, moving over to where Serena was working, and sitting on the corner of her desk.

"No, thank you. I ate when you were in surgery with Mr Thomas, you know I could have done that procedure. You've been working since 4am and surely you must be tired by now!" Serena smiled, wrapping her arms around the ex -army medic.

"Yes… Very. But it's nearly 1pm and I get off at 2." She explained, a small yawn escaping her lips.

"Ok, well – considering you've not yet had a break I think you should take a long lunch." Serena offered, working from 4am until 1pm… that was 8 hours into a 10 hour shift without stopping at all.

"Well I was thinking I'd take Elinor up some lunch so she didn't have to eat the hospital crap, and maybe sit with her for a bit to speak to her about colours if she's up for it?" Bernie suggested, standing up.

"Bernie that would be amazing! The ward's fairly quiet, so unless it's an emergency you're more than welcome to stay up there." Serena offered. "I'll even do some of your paperwork, I've nearly finished mine."

To Bernie that was an offer she couldn't refuse, and she quickly pulled Serena into a hug, kissing her forehead before walking out of their shared office and over to the lifts to get to pulses.

A few minutes later and she was in the queue, stood behind Zosia. The pair had become close when Bernie had been on Darwin, and she'd admired the way she'd dealt with her problems and carried on. They exchanged pleasantries and small talk, before Zosia had collected her coffee and walked back away to the lifts.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The barista asked, as Bernie looked at the board behind the counter.

"Hi. Um, can I have two ham and cheese toasties, two blueberry muffins, two kit kats and two strawberry mango smoothies?" Bernie ordered, taking her cash out of her purse to pay.

"Yes no problem, that's £15.20." The barista confirmed, taking the money and preparing the food and drinks. Moments later, she placed them into a large paper bag, and with that Bernie left to make her way up to Elinor's ward, to go and see her.

Elinor was in a side room on Keller, because as she was Serena's daughter and she'd been there for 3 weeks both Sacha and Hansen thought it would be for the best – that's what they did, they looked after their own. She was comfortable in there, away from the noisy machines and buzz of the rest of the ward, but she did get lonely. She had her iPad with her to watch films and speak to her friends, but not much else to keep her company.

Elinor sat up in bed as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called, and was pleased to see Bernie opening the door, holding a brown paper bag.

"Hi Ellie, I've got lunch!" Bernie explained, holding up the bag as she made her way to sit on the chair near the end of Elinor's bed.

"Oooh good, I was just getting bored so that's fantastic." Elinor smiled. They'd become somewhat close after the accident, and although she hadn't liked Bernie's relationship with her mum to start with she fully understood and accepted it now, it was just the shock of it.

Bernie pulled out their lunches, passing one of everything to Elinor and keeping the rest in the bag. They began to eat their toasties, making small talk.

"How are you doing?" Bernie asked, smiling at Elinor.

"Medically, brilliantly – they think I can probably go home on Monday, as long as all of my post op infection stuff is fine and everything else is ok. But I'm getting so bored, it's frustrating because at least when I felt really bad all I'd do is sleep!" She exclaimed, and Bernie could sympathise. There was nothing worse than being stuck in bed and bored when you were feeling better.

"Well, I know how you feel there. Anyway, I'm moving into a new flat soon and I was wondering if you could use some of your free time to have a look at some paint for me? I don't really mind what colours or anything, it's just I've barely got the time to even sit down and have a look myself." Bernie sighed, mock dramatically throwing her head in her hands.

"Yes of course! I love doing stuff like that, it'll be nice to have something to do!" Elinor laughed, and they finished their lunch making small talk and talking about Bernie's 'new flat' until it was time for Bernie to go back.


End file.
